Better Things
by Dumpling Soup
Summary: Silver had better things in mind than going fishing with Lyra. Soulsilever one shot.


Lyra leaned her arm against the cold metal rail as she looked down and watched the red-haired man, a smile worth much more than what a thousand words could ever offer plastered on to her face. "He's really changed so much since we first met him, hasn't he?"

The black-haired boy lowered his black and gold hat with a let out sigh. His eyes would have sparkled in the sunlight if only he had let the girl see them. "Yep."

She smiled at him gratefully as he smile solely back at her. "I'm glad we're friends!" she exclaimed. "Hey, Silver! Come up here, would you?" She waved her hands above her head with the sort of smiles that only idiots were.

.

**"You're hopeless."**

.

Ethan whispered the words under his breath as he watched the girl yell over the edge of the railing at the screaming Silver. He couldn't help but laugh at how flustered the girl got, how red her face became as she tried to keep a straight composure against the boy. The red-head was almost equally as red, but he doubted the girl was paying any close enough attention to notice.

"Geez, Silver," Lyra huffed when Silver came trotting over. She gave him a friendly smack on the shoulder without holding anything back. "I can't believe you forgot we were going to go fishing together!"

"Ouch!" He rubbed his arm, a glare in his eyes. "That hurt, brat."

"Who are you calling a brat?!"

"A ha ha." Ethan stuck his hands in his jean pockets and laughed, his back leaning backwards that formed a curve-like shape. "You two sure do get along. When did you become such good friends?" A ring came from Ethan's jacket pocket. He reached in and pulled out his pokégear. He flipped open the blue and white item. After a few words, he flipped the item closed again and stuck it back in his pocket. "Sorry, Lyra. Someone wants me to battle them and they're only going to be here today. I'll make it up to both of you some other time, okay? Thanks!" He waved goodbye to his two friends before he bolted off in another direction.

Lyra looked to Silver and smiled up at him. "Shall we go then? It'll only be the two of us but I guess that's still okay." She turned around and began to march forward, eager to start.

Silver crunched his eyebrows together. "You have no idea what you're saying, do you?"

"Eh?" Lyra spun around. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Silver shook his head with a long sigh escaping his lips. "You wanted to go somewhere, right?"

Lyra's face became deadpan, her eyebrows twitched in anger. "Do you never listen to me?"

"Hah?" Silver crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his right leg. "What the hell are you talking about now, Lyra?"

"Fine!" She half-turned her back from the boy. "I'll just go by myself. Who needs you anyways?! Stupid!" Lyra bolted from the boy as fast as he could. She could hear him scream something, but she was too far away to really hear or, at that point, really care. All she wanted to do was run, and run she did. "You idiot," she huffed as she ran. "You big idiot."

"Lyra!" Silver's voice rang in her ears. "Stop running!"

She turned her head towards the boy who chased after her. Even though she wanted to stop, there was something in her that just _made_ her legs keep running. It wasn't like she wanted to keep running, since she didn't quite know why she was running in the first place, but it was more that at this point she couldn't stop running.

"Lyraaa!" Silver screamed. He pressed down on his teeth, the frustration building up inside of him. "When I get a hold of you!"

"That's not going to make me stop running!"

Silver stopped and grabbed his knees with one deep breath he ran with all of his speed until he finally was able to grab hold of the girl's shirt sleeve. He pulled her into his chest. Once his arms were around her, his head hit her shoulder like a cut down tree to the ground.

"S-Silver." Lyra tried to squirm out of the boy's embrace, her face reddened with ever fleeting second, her embarrassment level reaching a whole new peak. He had never _touched_ her like that before; never really _had_ he touched her, though.

"You stupid girl!" Silver spun the girl in his arms around so she faced him. He looked deep into her eyes and she could see the extent of anger and worry in them. It brought a small smile to her face. "What do you think—why are you smiling?"

"Ha ha." She closed her eyes as she laughed with everything she had. _It was like that, wasn't it?_ she thought. "Silver." Her words floated out of her mouth, and, like the words of a goddess, they were irreplaceable to the red-head. "Thank you, Silver; thank you so much for worrying about me, for getting angry at me. Thank you."

As he blushed, he lowered his head in an attempt to escape the girl's loving eyes–eyes he had no problem staring at all day, if he could. "What are you talking about?"

Lyra pulled on his sleeve, once again a brightened smile on her face. "Hey, Silver, do you want to go fishing with me today?"

Silver back looked down at the girl.

.

**"No."**

.

"What?"

"I _don't_ want to go fishing with you. I have _better_ things to do with my time than spend it fishing for who knows what reason."

"And what better things do you have to do then?!" Lyra snapped, pushing herself away from the red-head.

He gently took her hand into his. His face was red, he was pretty sure, but he looked her straight in the eyes regardless of which. "Like taking you on a date or something."


End file.
